Beginning of an End
by stars member
Summary: Before the mansion insident, the S.T.A.R.S Bravo team was sent out due to some unsual muders out in the forest. But what they didn't know was the horror they were about to face. Rebecca Chambers along with the convict Billy Coen must escape to survive.


Beginning of an End  
Chapter 1: All Hell Breaks Loose  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Resident Evil. Capcom is the rightful owner of the games. I will be using all the original characters from Resident Evil Zero. Because this fan fiction is based on it.  
  
Also I don't own any of the characters. There are no made up ones, because as I said all of them from RE Zero are going to be used.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A mid western town in America; Raccoon City. A solitary island far off into the sea; Rockfort Island. An island that would become the second Raccoon City; Sheena Island. There are still many unanswered questions about these seemingly unrelated yet traumatic events. Though it is believed that the international corporation Umbrella was involved. Though no one knows about this faceless company. When was it established? By whom? And how was the T- Virus created? To uncover the truth we must veil deeper into the events, which transpired in the beginning. Before the mansion incident...  
A train zoomed by out in Raccoon Forest. It was dark and cloudy, and the moon glowed an eerie glow. In the dinning car they were serving dinner.  
"Hmmm you think so too?" asked the woman.  
"Yeah," In the other car a businessman was reading the Raccoon Post. But what they were expecting was unlike no other. The man heard something, so he turned his head to the window. And outside on the cliffs was a man with long hair and garbed in white. He started to sing a very deep yet high pitch song. The man on the train looked closer and something slimy and pink appeared. Sharp teeth were shown on this leech. The man got up and screamed. And soon thousands of leeches were swarming the train. People's screams echoed in the whole train. The conductors were also attacked, and the train just kept going and going. The man then stopped singing and disappeared.  
Two hours later above the forest, S.T.A.R.S Bravo team was sent to investigate the mysterious murders and disappearances. The helicopter was zooming close by.  
"It all began a simple day in Raccoon city. Where we began to investigate on the bizarre murders in Raccoon forest. But we didn't expect anything that was coming our way. We never had the chance," Rebecca said in her mind. A engine gave away, and caught fire.  
"What's going on?" Enrico asked.  
"Engine failure, emergency landing!" shouted Edward. The helicopter hit a giant tree branch and caused it to spin. It crashed to the ground but everyone was fine. The bravo team left the helicopter leaving Kevin the pilot behind.  
'Check your current position and investigate the area," ordered Enrico. Rebecca walked near Enrico. She turned her head and gasped.  
"Captain look," she said and pointed to an over turned MP car. Two MPs were found dead and covered with bite and scratch marks. Enrico was bent over looking at the dead men.  
"Captain!" Rebecca called.  
"What happened?" he asked. Rebecca was holding what seemed to be a file.  
"Court order for transportation. Prisoner Billy Coen. Ex Lieutenant 26 years old. Court Marshall sentenced to death on July 27. Prisoner is to be sent for execution," she said. Edward took the file out of her hands.  
"Those poor soldiers. They were good men just doing their jobs. And that scum murdered them and escaped," and the file was taken by Enrico.  
"All right everyone lets survey the area. Our friend is brutal and ruthless. Keep your guard up," he said. Rebecca Chambers went off in her own direction, leaving the others behind at the MP wagon. Her flashlight in hand and handgun ready, she began to search for the ex convict. A sound echoed in her area. She quickly turned and shined her flashlight on an object.  
"A train..." she muttered. It started to rain as she walked closer to the train. She loaded her gun and opened the door. Inside the power was out. And it was dark, dead bodies strewn everywhere. She turned to the left and walked down the isle.  
"What could have done this?" she thought in her head. She opened the door and heard something.  
"This is officer Chambers from S.T.A.R.S Bravo team please identify yourself," she said. She walked down the ally a bit more.  
"Is someone there?" she asked. A dead corpse all banged up sat in a chair. She gasped at the sight of it. Missing flesh here and there and its skin color was gray. She looked down and saw a radio turned on. She picked it up to turn it off but as she did the dead body came to life. It moaned and groaned as it reached out to Rebecca. She backed away and started to head back but the exit was blocked by two more of these things. She took out her handgun and began to fire at them.  
"Stay away from me!" she cried. She shot down the two zombies and turned around to shoot the other. But it fell on her and took a bite out of her flesh. She quickly kicked it off and fired a bullet to the head. It fell down and gore flowed out.  
"What just happened? I-I thought they were dead," she said. She placed her hand on her open wound and found some flesh missing. She took out a first aid spray and began to fix her arm. She had her handgun in hand and moved on to the next car. She opened doors and began to search. Two of them were jut cabin rooms. But the plus side was she found some more first aid sprays and herbs for her medical kit. She walked in another room and found a man covered in slim. She placed her hand on his neck and felt no pulse.  
"He must have died in his sleep," she thought. In his hands were some handgun bullets. She pried open his cold dead fingers and took them  
"Won't be needing these anymore," she said. She left the room and found the conductor's room. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Locked, she couldn't get it open. So she turned the corner and saw one of the train employees lying dead in the corner. But in his hands was a key. She bent down to pick it up and began to examine him. Footsteps could be heard and a man about 26 years old holding his handgun appeared. He had brown hair that went to the base of his neck. He had on jeans that were worn and had some dirt on them. And he had on a blue/purple tank top and dog tags. He was the kind of man who was very handsome. He pointed his gun at Rebecca and didn't say anything. She turned her head and slowly got up. He still had his gun pointed at her even though he wasn't intending to shoot.  
"Billy," she said. "Lieutenant Coen."  
"So, you seem to know me. Been fantasizing about me have you?" He asked.  
"You're the prisoner who escaped. You were with those soldiers outside," she said sternly. He looked at her more closely and grinned.  
"Ah I see. You're with S.T.A.R.S. Well no offense honey but your kind doesn't seem to want me around. So I better leave," he said. He put his handgun away and walked off.  
"Wait... You're under arrest," she said. Billy turned around and waved his wrist. The handcuffs dangled when he waved them.  
"No thanks doll face. I've already worn handcuffs," and he continued to walk on to the previous car.  
"I could shoot you know!" she called. She then turned around and sighed.  
"How embarrassing... I can't believe I just did that," she thought. One of the windows crashed open. A body fell out and rolled to the wall.  
"Edward! Are you all right? What happened?" Rebecca asked. She kneeled down to him and looked at him. He was covered in blood and bite marks. She couldn't even figure out what had happened to him.  
"It's worse then... We can't... You must be careful Rebecca... The forest is full of... Z-zombies and... Monsters," he said.  
"Zombies and Monster..." she muttered. And with that he died. A Cerberus jumped and crashed threw the window. Saliva dripped from its mouth and it growled at her and drew closer to her. She once again took out her handgun and fired a few rounds at the dog. It cried in pain and fell. Gore flowed out in a giant pool around it. She got up and saw that another one crashed threw the window. She too killed it and ran back to the other car. But to her surprise more zombies have awoken. She loaded her gun and shot down the ones that were close to her, but she mostly ran through back to the second to last car. As she moved down the isle her radio went off. She took it out and turned it on.  
"Re-becca... This is En-rico. Over,"  
"Enrico? Hello? Are you there? Please respond," she said as she tried to adjust it.  
'I can hear you Rebecca. Now listen up, we found some detailed information at the MP wagon. Billy Coen had killed 23 people," he said.  
"23 people..." she muttered.  
"Rebecca, are you there? I would think twice before shooting him," and the radio went dead.  
'Enrico? Hello!" she called out. "Damn..." She put away her radio and walked to the final car. It too was locked, but she remembered the key she found. She used it and the lock clicked open. She went through and walked towards the kitchen door. She heard the door behind her open and she quickly turned around.  
"It's going to be dangerous from here on in. Why don't we cooperate?" Billy asked.  
"Cooperate with you?" Rebecca asked. Billy walked up two steps on the stairs and leaned on the railing.  
"Listen little girl. There are some pretty freaked out things going on and I for one want to get out of here. I don't think we stand a chance doing it alone," he said.  
"You expect me to work with you? A convict? No way, I rather go on my own. And don't call me little girl," she said pointing a finger at him. Billy grinned and laughed slightly.  
"All right miss do it yourself," he said while moving her finger away from his face. "Why don't you go up and I'll stay here." Rebecca looked at him as if he was crazy. Billy walked back and leaned on the door, blocking her from chickening out and leaving. She walked up the stairs and turned her head. She stuck her tongue out and ran up the stairs. In the dinning car, fire was everywhere. She picked up some handgun bullets and reloaded. A figure caught her eye so she turned to look at him. She walked closer to see a man sitting at a table.  
"Um excuse me sir?" she asked. She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him.  
"Sir," she said. His head turned to her and fell off. She gasped when the head rolled on the ground. His body split and leeches poured out. She screamed in horror as the leeches mound together and formed a zombie. She took out her handgun and fired. She panicked and backed away but continued to fire. Down below Billy heard her screams and gunshots. He took his handgun out and ran up the stairs. He saw her fight and stopped. She had the control so he just watched. Rebecca fired on last shot and the leech zombie split. The leeches charged at her and swallowed her up. She screamed and squirmed trying to get free. Billy fired two shots that got them off. She fell to the ground and breathed hard. He walked closer and two of the leeches lunged at him. He jumped to the side and fired two rounds at them. He fell to the ground with gun in hand. Rebecca had her hand on her throat and tried to sustain her breathing. Billy got up and walked up to her.  
"Are you ok?" he asked. She looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. Her face dropped form a smile and she sat back. Billy grinned and kneeled down to her. A voice echoed from outside the train. It was the same man from before, singing. Leeches swarmed around him and thunder boomed. The light from the lightning lit up his face, giving him a ghostly look.  
"Who is that guy?" Billy asked. There was a rumble and the train took off.  
"Who's controlling the train?" Rebecca asked.  
"Go and check out the first engine car," he said. As Rebecca was about to leave Billy turned around and stopped her.  
"Listen, we've got to cooperate," he said.  
"Well I don't-"she started.  
"Clue in girl. Or maybe you like being worm bait," he said sternly.  
"All right. But you just remember I will shoot you if you try anything funny," she said while pointing her finger at him.  
"Fine, then take these," he said and he tossed a box of handgun bullets to her. She caught it with one hand and started to head down.  
"If you need anything, give me a call all right?" he said. Rebecca took out her radio and nod. Billy walked passed her and headed down the stairs. Rebecca however walked to the end of the dinning car and looked out the window. The cold wind blew her hair back and the rain splashed against her face. She squinted up and saw a ladder. She grabbed it with both hands and gripped it. Both fears of falling and of what might be up there ran through her body. She slowly climbed up and was soon on the roof of the train. She raised her arm to block the blowing winds and rain. She walked cautiously to the other side; at the end she could see sparks from where the cords were separated. She kneeled down and reconnected the cables. The light flickered on, off and then back on. Billy looked around and grinned.  
"Good girl," he muttered. He turned around and went through the sliding door to the kitchen. Slim started to cover the cables. Her expression changed,  
"Hmm?" Leeches lunged at her and caused her to fall down the hole behind her. She landed with a thud in which Billy could hear from below. The slim disappeared; Rebecca got up and looked around. She saw a key hanging near the service lift.  
"I hope this leads to Billy," she said. She placed it inside the lift and pressed the button. She looked around and took some other things that seemed helpful. Noticing the door she grabbed the knob. Stuck, she started to ram it but it was no use.  
Back in the kitchen Billy heard the lift stop. He walked around the corner and pressed the button. He grabbed the key and realized it was for the conductor room.  
"Thank you Rebecca," he said with a smile. He dashed out of the kitchen and ran to the other car. Zombies had awoken in this area. He took out his handgun and tackled them to the ground. He continued running to the next car; ramming down the zombies as he went.  
"No use wasting good ammo on these losers," he said quickly. He opened the last door and slammed it shut. He walked passed Edward's dead body and grunted.  
"Another S.T.A.R.S member... Fallen, man what the hell is Umbrella thinking," he muttered. He stuck the key in the keyhole and opened the door to the conductor's room. Paper's scattered about; Billy opened one of the drawers and found a briefcase. He tried to open it but it was locked. Two keyholes were on it.  
"Good security system," he mumbled. He looked around and found a map on the wall. He looked at it and placed his finger on it.  
"There's a bar above this room," he said to himself. He looked to the side and saw a flashing red button. He pressed it and a ladder fell from above. He climbed up and pushed open the trap door. He was behind the counter; looking around and saw that it was totally clear. He walked around the counter and heard a thud then a loud hiss from above. He looked up and dust fell. The chandeliers shook and then it stopped.  
"What the fuck was that?" he thought. He walked down the room, still looking around to make sure that "thing" doesn't pull a Houdini and scare the crap out of him. At the end the window was open. Cold air and rain poured in; he wiped the water off his arm and opened the door. Inside he saw an ice pick lying on the floor next to another door. He picked it up and went through. Inside he saw a Hunting Rifle and some shotgun rounds next to it. He grabbed it and loaded it up. He also took the handgun bullets and first aid spray. As he went out he looked to the side and saw a mound of slim. It was a pile of leech eggs which was utterly disgusting. He winced and headed back to the bar. As he walked there was another thud. The chandelier fell and broke; another thud was heard and a huge claw broke through the rook. Then another claw and a giant scorpion fell. It snorted and let out its battle cry. Billy stepped back until he hit the wall. He took out the shotgun and fired two rounds before loading up again. He pulled out two rounds and loaded it as fast as he could but the scorpion tackled him to the ground. The shotgun was a few feet away from him, and only with his handgun left; he took it out and fired at it. The bullet just bounced off its hard skull, the only way to penetrate it is to use the shotgun.  
"Damn you son of a bitch," Billy said with a lot of frustration. He jumped to the side and grabbed the shotgun. The scorpion turned around and charged at him once again. Billy continuously fired the shotgun and reloaded every other two shots. The scorpion let out a cry of pain and with the final shot, its skull was split and green ooze splattered out. It took a few steps forward but then fell; green ooze just poured out of its shattered skull. Billy tossed the empty shotgun and spit on the dead monster. He walked back to where the trapdoor was supposed to be, but beside it was a hatch door opener. He picked it up thinking that there could be some use to it. He jumped down the hole and stepped out of the conductor's room.  
"Now to get a move on," he said but stopped as soon as Rebecca crashed on the radio.  
"Billy, where are you? I need you to find a way to open this door!" she said.  
"Well where are you?" he asked.  
"I don't know! Just find a way to get me out of here!" she said. And the radio died.  
"Fine, fine. Just chill out," he said to himself. He started running back to the final car, ignoring the zombies as usual. He flung open the door and turned sharply, he opened the lift and placed an ice pick in it. He pressed the button and waited by the other door. He noticed a hatch and tried to open it. Realizing the hatch opener he had; he took it out and hooked it around the loop of the lid. He twisted and pulled until it opened.  
"Now to wait for Rebecca," he said. Rebecca waited by the lift; there was a small beeping noise and it opened. She took the pick and grinned.  
"Thank you Billy," she said and went over to the door. She began to pick at it until she heard the knob click open. She opened the door and was attacked by zombies covered in flames. She gasped and took out her handgun. She gunned them down just to make them fall but she didn't want to waste time with them, so she went down the stairs and went into the kitchen.  
"So what took you so long?" Billy asked coolly.  
"Just shut up and lets move," she said. She jumped into the crawl space that Billy just opened. Billy rolled his eyes and followed. Rebecca climbed out and waited for Billy. As soon as he got out two Cerberuses jumped out of their cage and attacked. Billy pushed Rebecca to the side and gunned them down, which was easy because he hit them right in the heads. Blood oozed out of their bodies, though a strange smell lingered in the air. But the smell was stronger when close to the cages. Rebecca bent down and picked up a silver ring near the corpse.  
"Wonder what this thing does... And why was it near the dogs?" she asked. Billy looked closer and noticed it looked exactly like the holes on the briefcase. He took it out of her hands and took the briefcase out. He placed the silver ring in one of the keyholes.  
"It fits... All we need is one more ring and it will unlock it," he said.  
"And you know this why?" she asked.  
"Because... I just have this feeling that whatever is in here, would help us out in getting out of here," he said.  
"Whatever... next car," she said. She walked down the next door and opened it. There they were outside; near the door was a hookshot but it was strapped on with iron slates. Billy looked to the side and saw a leaver. He walked over and pulled it down, the locked released it's self and the hookshot fell to the ground. Rebecca picked it up and remembered that one window with a broken ladder outside.  
"Come on," she said and she went back inside.  
"Bit in a hurry I see... Well where's the fun in that?" he muttered and he followed her. She went and unlocked the door and walked back tot eh kitchen. As soon as Billy went through a zombie chief fell out of the freezer and attacked Rebecca. He took out his handgun and shot its head off. Flesh and blood splattered everywhere; Rebecca covered in blood glared at Billy.  
"You could have warned me!" she said.  
"Oops," he said with a shrug. She shooked her head and whipped off the blood. She took out the hookshot and went on to the second car.  
"So what are you going to do with that piece of crap anyway?" Billy asked.  
"You'll see," she said. She looked out the window and saw the broken ladder. She aimed the hookshot and fired; it grabbed the rooftop. Billy looked around and saw zombies reawakening everywhere. He took out his handgun and motions Rebecca to get out of here quick.  
"I'll take care of these guys," he said. Rebecca nods in reply and was soon gone. She could hear gunshots and zombie moans from above, but that didn't stop her. She slowly navigated around power cables until she saw another hole. She jumped down and sighed. A zombie turned around and reached out for her; she had a frightened look on her face; until she kicked the zombie to the ground. A gold ring fell out of it's tattered pocket, she grabbed it and ran out of the room. When she closed the door she saw something move in the pile of slim. The leeches hatched out of their slimy cocoon and attacked Rebecca. She turned around and ran; but stumbled down the stairs and landed on top of Billy.  
"Ow... Next time watch your step," he said. He got to his feet and extended his hand. Rebecca looked up and grabbed it; he pulled her up to her feet. She then reached in her pocket and pulled out the final ring.  
"Now we can see what's inside this briefcase," she said. She placed the ring in the last hole and the lock snapped open. Inside was a cardkey; Billy took it out and handed it to Rebecca.  
"Ok... So what are we going to do with a cardkey?" she asked.  
"Well I saw a card reader by that door where we first met," he said.  
"That will have to do," she said. They walked around the pile of zombies that were shot down. A zombie was leaning against the door; Rebecca pushed it to the side. Despite having to feel it's rotting and bloody flesh. Billy opened the door and they both walked in. Walking to the other side in a faster pace. She slides in the cardkey until there was a beep and the light turned to green. She was about to open the door until she heard voice.  
Could there be someone else who is alive on this train? 


End file.
